In general, the work platform for works such as paint, wallpaper, etc. includes a horizontal platform so that the user can move around on it and perform some works at a high location.
Here, there are many types of conventional work platforms, and the one illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a platform (10) connected with hinges (20) so as to be folded, leg members (30) engaging correspondingly with both ends of the platform (10) pivotally about the hinge (40), and a connecting rod (50) installed between the leg members (30) and the platform (10) so as to maintain a deployed state of the leg members (30).
Such a conventional work platform rotates the leg members (30) outwards about the hinge (40) in a deployed state of the platform (10) connected to the hinges (20), engages one side portion and the other side portion of the connecting rod (50) between the leg member (30) and the leg member (30), and prevents the leg member (30) rotated outwards from the platform (10) about the hinge (40) from rotating inwards from the platform (30), maintaining the standing state stably.
On the other hand, in order to fold to store or carry, the connecting rod (50) is detached from the leg member (30), and then the leg member (30) is folded inwards and the platform (10) is folded upwards.
However, in such a conventional work platform, since the platform (10) is folded upwards and the leg members (30) are folded outwards, the leg members (30) protrude outwards from the platform (10) and therefore the volume of the work platform gets larger and is not convenient to carry.
On the other hand, if the platform (10) is applied with too much of load or the connecting rod (50) is damaged, during an operation, the connecting rod (50) may be disconnected, disengaged from the leg member (30), and damaged, and also the platform (10) may be folded due to the break of the hinges (20), and therefore the user may be injured.
Also, the above work platform could not be adjusted with the height of the leg members (30), and therefore it was inconvenient to use a several work platforms with different heights for the workplace.